The vampire and the Zero
by Akamiki-kun
Summary: Shade Akamiki, the dragonborn, a man cursed with vampirism simply wishes life to be over so he can be reunited with his wife but fate has other plans.
1. chapter 1

**Skyrim ,the throat of the world**

 **Parthanax POV**

I withdraw from draw my meditation hearing the shifting form of my younger brother a dova blessed with a mortal form cursed with the taint of the dremonra the prince morlag bal's vampirism, the dovakiin blessed with his extended life has done many a thing slayer of our eldest aldiun, nighten gale of nocturnal leader of the thieves guild, harbinger of the companions, archmage of winterhold, hero of the empires war against the stormcloaks, bane of the thalmor, king of the vokahar vampires, collecter of daedric artifacts, and master of all trades he's set himself too be it thievery, magic, or warfare. I draw a blank on how long its been scense he's given up all his titles and secluded himself to meditation along side me on my mountain all I can remember is he joined me after the death of his wife Serena that has always saddened me she was a wonderful young woman in my opinion, I look to my brother and speak.

" ** _are you alright shade?_** " My voice a low rumble from a few hundred years of lack of use.

His own voice nearly a whisper shaking the mountain before he brings it under control once more as he dust the snow off his form. " ** _i'm fine brother._** "

Shade POV

" ** _i'm fine brother._** " I curse myself mentality as I bring my voice my thu'um back under control while dusting the snow off my form the cold still holds no effect on my ancient body.

I look over at the grandmaster of us dova before speaking in the mortal toungue. "I need to streach dear brother shall I grab us some mead while im away from the mountain?" I smile hearing the dragon laugh heartily and nod if theirs one thing I found he enjoys is mead like most joor here in skyrim. "Then I'll return in a few days time not that time is a matter to you or myself." I idlely shout the path down the mountain open as I start walking old bones resettle in my unaged young body my stomach growls seeing as I've been starved of blood for a while I'm sure the graybeards heard me coming though I know not if the monistary still remains inhabited.

As the blizzard around high Hrothgar clears I see four old nods clad in fur robes greet me and two young boys I assume their training under the graybeards to join their ranks.

"Hello young masters new beards in training I assume?" I see them all tense the speaker steps forward and bows must be their first time seeing a blood starved vampire even more so one the can tear even them apart with a word. Then he speaks, "Greetings old one I am master aven and yes the two are training in the thu'um but may I ask why you've broken your meditation in this moment in the age?" I chuckle before responding, "relax young master I'm simply leaving the mountain a few days to streach my muscles and gather some mead for myself and master parthenax its been far to long scense I've left, and seen the Providence I'll be returning in a few days time and, I'm quiet happy to see the monistary still in good condition so I thank you." I bow to them and walk past them eager to take the seven thousand steps down the mountain once more.

 **3 days later**

I'm walking to iverstead once more I'm saddened and joyous to see how the world has grown in my absence magic has been accepted by the masses cities have grown man and mer stand side by side though dragons and my name have slipped into the annuls of legend. I tense feeling my instints react as my instantly drop the barrels of mead as I leap to the side dodging a cross bow bolt. I summon up a bound sword as lightning arcs across my arm I see men and woman dozens of them step from hidding places amongst the forest and I see two symbols from the time of my past. "So the remnants of the two groups I've left unfinished in their destruction now stand together to attack me, the blades and the dawn guard i fear not you people and have scense washed my hands of bloodshed let me pass so none must die."

I duck as one of the swings at my neck with a violent snarl I simply place a hand on his side as he passes me. "Forgive me." I release enormous amounts of magic into his body the explosion of gore is unsettling, the lightning that escapes his exploding body arcs to other turning them to dust. Almost like a single order is spoken the remaining fighter charge me each wishing to kill me and all I can think, ' _Serena, my love if i must pass from this life to the next then please, accept me with open arms_.'

 **6 hours later**

Im drained, bleeding and leaning on a tree my legs have scense given out my arm nearly cut through and my old robes full of holes from arrows and bolts, I have no magic left to heal myself and nights to far for me to wait through the bleeding I look at the mutilated dead bodies laying around me far too destroyed for me to feed on I feel my heart slowly stopping, I throw my head back a shout one last time from highrock to elswyere my thu'um my last word is heard. "DO-VA-KIIN." I cough up blood as I hear quiet words otherworldly but I know its not the princes "my servent, that assists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart... Awnser my guidance!" I feel magic foreign and alien build up around me my wounds healing some to keep me alive I try to fight it but my own magic is gone, I'm ready to pass to sovigard. I pass out seeing a pale green light.


	2. Chapter 2

'thought'

"speech"

" ** _dragon toungue_** "

 **Halkgenia, tristan magic academy** **Louise POV** I was almost in the clear then that zerbst cow had to speak up now i have to do the summoning ritual. I tighten my grip on my wand, 'please be a dragon please prove me right. i dont want to be a zero anymore!'

I walk closer to the summoning rune and start gathering my magic.

"My servent, That exsists somewhere in this universe" 'please'

"My divine, beautiful and powerful familiar! 'i dont want to be a zero'

"I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart... 'please' Awnser my guidence!" I wait and hear the other students start laughing as i failed another spell my heart start breaking before a roar breaks them up then an explosion happens above the runes. 'My familiar' As the smoke clears i see an man laying in the rune his robes old and torn his bleeding badly. 'did the commoner get in the way no their arrows in his back. Does that mean he's?'

Professor colbert start having the water mages start healing him. i hear the cow speak, "ha only the zero can summon a half dead familiar."

We freeze hearing the roar again, i look seeing the half dead man threw the other students back and is roaring to the sky.

 **Shade POV** I wake feeling pain 'no.' I force of my eyes to open, I see several young mages healing me i can feel my heart getting stronger. 'NO.' I grunt in pain as a arrow is pulled out cuts and punctures sealing under the healing magic. I hear a voice speak i lk that tone used, "ha only a zero can summon a half dead familiar."I **_hate_** that tone. I feel my strength begin to return. I dig into my dragonic essence finding, my voice, my thu'um i throw the mages back and let it out, i roar primal and much as a dragon. I roar in sorrow, in anger, in pain the effects are instant they all fall silent the cloud clearing for as far as the clouds clear as far as even my eyes can see. My roar last till i cant breath anymore i fall to my hands and knees pantting savoring the air, just a moment, before forcing myself to my feet the young mages telling me to rest to let my wounds heal. I look to the other mages only the bald man and the pink haired girl pose some what of a threat from the magic i feel from them. My eyes settle on a blue dragon near a blue haired girl, 'maybe' " ** _you young one_** ** _... come closer._** " The blue haired girl looks shocked as the dragon bows its head to me and comes closer to me. " ** _you can understand me can you explain why im here why i was denied my DEATH_**." The shockwave from my voice knocks the joors off their feet to them the hear high pitched kyu's from the young one to me i get the general idea. " ** _Summoned as a familiar show me who summoned me._** " I look where the dragon points with its nose. " ** _Thank you young one we will greet eachother formaly later._** " I pet the young dragon before turning to the pink haired mage. "You girl what is your name why have you summoned me." She begins to speak, "you can control dragons and who do you think you are commoner." I reach into my bag and feel one of th ancient dragon priest masks I grip it tightly, its magic supporting my lack of strength at the moment before i speak. "child you have no idea who i am or how powerful i am girl." I spit the last word with venom. the bald man speaks before her, "miss valliere please get on with the summoning ritual"

"but"

"no you summoned him finish the ritual"

She points her wand in my face and starts speaking the binding portain of the summoning spell and kisses me i begin to feel raw magic burn into me, my eyes widen as the runes form. "what did you do to me girl?!" "i finished the spell binding you as my familiar." My temper and nature as a dragon over take reason for and instant, my hand flys into the air i bring all my magic i can muster to bare. I smiles as she looks on in fear as i summon a massive fireball far out stripping what the bald man could summon in an instant, or i should the sudden draw knocks me out and i fall infront of her.

 **Evening** I finally awaken and feel about half my reserves recovered, I groan and sit up from the haypile, 'not the worst thing of slept on.'

Then the banshee speaks, "good your finally awake." I groan, 'by the divines.' I look over and see her undressing, 'does she have no shame.' "what are you doing joor?"

"undressing obviously." 'Nope.' I stand and leave the room, she notices as the door creaks closed.

I quickly make my way outside sneaking by some idiot boy talking up some girl. I look to the sky freezing as i see the twin moon. "thats not massur or sekunda no no no where the hell am I!" I freeze as im being levitated. "Familiar!" I struggle, " by the divines let me **_down_** **_you stupid mortals_**."


	3. The challenge

'Thought'

"speech"

" ** _Dragon toungue_** "

 **Halkgenia, Tristain Louises room**

I groan awake, tugging at the ropes the child had me bound in before an hour long shouting match. 'why didnt i use my thu'um and turn her to paste by the divines, WHY!?'

I turn my head hearing the child waking. " ** _good morning mortal_** " My voice lets off a small wave of power throwing her off her bed, much to my enjoyment.

I'm vocal with my enjoyment laughing loudly as the pink haired child speaks, her voice a growl. "Familiar." She gets fed up with my laughter, "Shut up Commoner, NOW!" I laugh more before she grabs her wand and causes an explosion as the cloud clears, i glare at her wanting nothing to shove that wand through her eye and drinking her dry.

"Good, now that you've learned your place familiar ill be heading to breakfest afterwards we will be having a talk albout your attitude."

I watch as she dresses herself and leaves as soon as the door closes I sigh and start bringing my magic out. A few quick and precise manipulions of magika the ropes fall away, I collect my bag and hastily escape the she devils room. I reach a hall way only to collapse in pain, I move my cloak just enough to see the wounds haven't healed completely. "damn it i need to feed."

I drag myself up and continue walking only to run into someone as I turn a corner, If I was human I wouldn't be able to stop myself, a quick slide of my foot and I reach over catching the girl stopping both of us from falling. "You okay miss." I look her over as we stand. A black and white outfit, a large bust size, shoulder length black hair, and stunning blue eyes. I find myself entranced by her beauty then she speaks and I find even her voice beautiful. "I'm fine sir. um arn't you the familiar summoned by miss La Valliére?" I growl at the name. "That **_mortal_** knows no respect and will get none from me till she learns."

We begin talking seista of tarbles I learn her name and that this is the tristan accademy of magic, whats more that nobility is a matter of birth and magic much to the irk of my rising blood lust.

I wince as my stomach growls much like an animal, "Are you okay Sir Shade?" I chuckle hearing her ask, "I'm fine lady seista just starving, might i ask but where may I get a meal."

Seeing her nod, I sigh a silent "i'm sorry." as her eyes glaze over, knowing vampiric sudection doesnt last long I quickly undo her uniform on her neck and sink my fangs into the supple flesh, earning a delightful mew of pleasure and pain from the girl.

I keep focused as I drink slowly savioring the flavor and as my thirst for the divine crimson fuild trys to over take me to drain her. I pull back after drinking enough only a few mouthfuls not enough to cause her issue, a golden light forms over her as I heal the evidence of my feeding making the marks vanish and making her drink a cure disease potion I feel the spell over her break as she shakes her head unaware of what just happened.

"Are you alright lady seista?" She shakes her head once more before looking at me again, "i'm fine sir shade um what were we talking about?" "We were speaking of where I can aquire a meal." I rest a hand on her forehead, "but never mind that are you feeling faint you seem like you need rest lady seista."

A breif chat and she wanders off to 'hopefully' rest. I quickly enter one of the courtyards on my way towards the kitchen when a small but grateing voice reaches my ears, "Familiar!" I groan and turn towards the young mage and see her quickly walking towards me. "how did you escape?" I growl as her wand is in my face.

"I refuse share that information **_mortal_** , but if you must know I came looking for food seeing how i havn't eaten in two days." She sighs and drags us to a table before ordering a maid to fetch us some tea and piece of bread for me. I look at the other yong mages and the multitude of beasts and creators with them as she speaks.

"Us secound years have the day off from classes to bond and get to know our familiars." I tear in to the bread before hearing a familiar voice. "I'm sorry" I turn my head seeing lady seista being berated by a pompous blond, his voice pissing me off more. "you just had to say something, now you've made two beautiful madiens cry, as a noble I must put you in your place commoner." Seeing him raise his hand to strike her I cross the distance with but a whisper of **_wuld_ (whirlwind)** I catch him by his wrist.

"whats this another commoner in need of being put in his place?" He trys to withdraw his wrist but my grip is that of ebony, I smirk seeing his confusion as i switch to the voice I used more in more political settings such as a jarl's court. "No i see a pompous child that thinks shifting the blame of his own mistakes on an innocent is acceptible behavior please leave as i'm sure you disrupting the other students."

I hear him growl as the students laugh seeing him being called out he breaks my hold over his wrist, because I let him. His rose shaped wand is pointed in my face. 'what is with these children and pointing their damn sticks in my face?' "insolent commoner I challenge you to a duel in half and hour at ventrii courtyard i'll show you what it means to disrespect a noble!" With a flourish he walks off as three voices reach me. "Familiar!/Sir shade!/ ** _please dont kill him._** "

\--Line break--

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry about the wait everone i try to type when i can.**

 **critsism is welcome it can help me improve so its welcome.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	4. A god or just a pride filled Dovakiin

**a/n I dont own either skyrim or the familiar of zero**

vetri courtyard shade pov

I really wasn't expecting much when the blond prick shows up after an hour I sigh deeply. "about time you showed up i've seen skevers faster then you. Although compareing you to the bloated little rats is more an insult to them then again i'm not expecting much from you."

I chuckle seeing the murderous look in his eyes, "well then boy show me how the mortals of this world hold any power." Guiche looks me less angry but more confused at my insistance that im not mortal.

The pink haired girl runs up to the prick with a shout "WAIT! Guiche stop this right now you know damn well duels are forbidden!" His egotistical responce makes my instincts both as a dragon and a vampire act up wanting me to show him his place, under my boot!

"True, but only duels between nobility are forbidden, he is a peasant so there's no issue or could it be you feel attracted to this peasant?" I billow a laugh they look at me like ive gone mad. Before I speak, "so you do posess some wit boy, but... You must be put in your place for spitting in the face of your betters." His look of petty rage amuses me as he summons a brass golem. "I am Guiche the Brass there for a brass golem a valkyire to be precise will be your opponet." The moment it rushes me I out streach a hand and catch it by its head before crushing it completely barehanded the following silence is broken almost imediatly as I laugh quitely. "Boy you send that THAT" I motion to the golem, as I feel my insulted pride as a dragon boil over. "Against me, Against a god wrapped in mortal flesh." They all fall scilent till the nobles laugh as I look to the sky. " ** _Strun Bah Qo_** " They fall deathly silent as the skys for miles become filled with blackened clouds rain pelting us all before I simply motion as a bolt of lightning falls next to him a grin filling my face as his eyes widen in fear as more fall seemingly under my command.

I let the mortal dance around in fear for a few minutes before looking to the sky again annoyed, I speak again but my tone is much softer. " ** _Lok Vah Koor_** " the words seem to blow away the storm like it never happened I wince slightly being exposed to the sun again. "I believe its time to end this so." They watch as magic gathers in my hands space seems to warp and twist as the bound bow forms I draw a trio of arrows against the string and pull it tight all three leveled on him.What happens next stuns the nobles as he falls to his knees and starts begging for his life.

"Silence mortal." He shuts up instantly, "apologize to the young lady you tried to use as a scapegoat and you may yet live resist and well." I shift my aim slightly and release the arrows impailing the ground just infront of him. He gets message quite well as he starts throwing apologies and platitudes towards seista seeing my work done I smile and let the etheral weapon vanish before looking at the exsact spot the headmaster is watching from via crysal ball. "I'll be by I assume you have questions." My piece said I vanish into a swarm of bats before Seista, Tabitha, or the pink haired **_Joor_** can speak to me.

 **Apologies for the wait but I only just got the plan for this one done.** **Also please PM me which idea i'll focus on for a secound story i'll be writeing its not related to this one**

 **Choices**

 **Jaune Arc Demon Prision- its like the tailed beasts in naruto**

 **Or**

 **My own gamer fic- yea i know real origional but hell i want to try my hand at it even if it crashes and burns**

 **PEACE OUT PEOPLE**


End file.
